Glimpse Of Hope
by PureCuriosity
Summary: But I gave it up. That was the moment where I saw no point at trying it. I was probably dying and she made her decision. "But maybe if you and I have met first.." "Then maybe." I added and my heart shattered at that moment to little tiny pieces. / One- Shot


**Probably a little too late but I couldn't ressist. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Glimpse of hope  
**

"Since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah of course."

"If it was just down to him and me and you had to make a choice, who got the goodbye? Who would it be?", I asked her. I needed to know. I needed to be sure before I died. And if I didn't, well then she wouldn't string us along anymore.

I wasn't really sure what her answer would be but I had a strong feeling about this.

Still it hurt to hear those words: "I love him, Damon. He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I never unfell for him."

I wasn't surprised, I mean why should I?

"Hey, I get it. It's Stefan. It's always gonna be Stefan.", I said calm and understanding.

I was used to it by now. Everyone prefered to love my brother more. Of course I was mad but deep down I knew that he deserved it unlike me. He was the better person, the hero and that would never ever change.

I took it easy because I could absolutely understand her.

"I can't think about always. All I can think about is right now. And I care about you, Damon. Which is I have to let you go."

I could hear her crying. I was sorry for her.

But I gave it up. That was the moment where I saw no point at trying it. I was probably dying and she made her decision.

She was on the way home- to Stefan. It was hard for her to release me but I felt anything but released. I just felt dissapointment and a strange calmness.

All my dreams died. Fate really had to screw with me.

"But maybe if you and I have met first.."

"Then maybe." I added and my heart shattered at that moment to little tiny pieces. I never felt so heartbroken and this time it was different. This time I didn't feel like going out and kill people, seduce them and use them for their blood. But maybe it was because of my death that was about to come. Maybe I just needed to find some peace before.

"You're gonna be fine.", she suddenly said with a steady voice.

"You hear me?", she asked while I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see Ric the vampire hunter. I knew why he was here.

"You're gonna be ok and I'm gonna see you soon."

"Real soon.", I said very aware of the fact that this could be the last lie I told her.

"Goodbye, Elena." I said and hung up. She couldn't notice that something was wrong. That I was in danger. I couldn't make her worry or make her drive here.

"See you still pissed. I guess goldy locks gave you the slip?"

Ric hit me. Damn, he was strong.

He hit me and I let that happen. He punched me in the face several times. I began to bleed but where was the point? Nothing worse could happen, could it?

I already gave up. I saw no point in fighting back, in trying to survive.

"You're not gonna fight back?", Ric asked me looking down at me with disgust.

"You're kind of invincible, Ric."

"Don't call me that." With that he kicked me in the face. The pain let me forget the words that Elena told me earlier. It was much easier now. Somehow I was hoping that he'd kill me. It would only be fair since I killed him twice.

I definetely could live with the fact that I was killed at the hands of my ex- drinking buddy, or rather _die_ with that.

"We're not friends."

"We were.", I reminded him.

"Well, our friendship was part of the problem. It kept me weak. So it took so long for my real me to break through."

I lifted myself a little bit breathlessly.

"And now I'm gonna break you.", he said and hit me hardly again. My head met the floor again.

Pain shot through it. I was weakened and I couldn't wait to die.

Just for a second I wondered why I hadn't any syntomps by now. Only for a second I thought about Klaus really being a big fat liar.

I knew that I was seconds from dying.

And in that time I heard Elena's voice inside my head.

_But maybe if you and I have met first.._

And then I remembered again. Elena had been talking on the phone to Bonnie.

_"Got into a fight with my boyfriend."_, she had told me.

She had looked so stunning, I had been fascinated by her. Of course because of Katherine but there had been something about her. A mystery. I liked her instantly.

I remembered compelling her.

_But maybe if you and I had met first.._

We _had_ met first. She didn't remember. But maybe she knew it deep in her heart. And if there was a chance that Klaus was lying..

That was it. I got a little glimpse of light and I felt hope rising inside me. I needed to fight back. I needed to survive for her. There was still hope.

Hope was the power that gave me my strenght back.

"Is that what you got?", I challenged him.

"Not quite.", he answered and lowered above me to stake me.

Before the weapon could tear through my heart I catched it and took all my power to keep it from my heart as far away as possible.

I became so strong that I shoved him away from me and got up. I began to fight back. I wouldn't die that night. At least not at his hands.

We fought and he tried again to stake me but I could prevent it. Somehow it seemed that he was getting weaker but that was ridiculous.

Suddenly he was short of breath and I held his shoulders while he was clutching on me.

"Wha- What's happening?", he asked surprised.

I knew what was happening.

"Oh no."

That couldn't be true!

"What's happening?", he asked again. This time forcefully.

"Ric!"

He fell on his knees and screamed out in pain.

"No no no no no no no!"

"Ric!" He fell down and I hold his body that was starting to dessicate.

"Ric!"

I shook him but he was dying. He dessicated and turned grey. Before he was finally dead he whispered silently: "Jenna."

I wasn't paying attention to it because having a dead Alaric in my arms meant that Elena..

"You are not dead. You are _not_ dead!", I said desperately. It was too much for me. I couldn't believe that she died. That wasn't possible. I was talking to her fifteen minutes ago!

I had thought that my heart had shattered to pieces before but now I knew better. Now it felt like it was torn from my chest, that it was smushed to the ground and stabbed by a billion of wooden stakes at the same time.

She wasn't dead. _SHE WASN'T DEAD!_ Not after everthing that we went through to keep her alive.

Completely blinded I ran out of his halls and left Ric's body there.

I got in my car and drove at fullspeed back to Mystic Falls. I needed to see her. I needed to check up on her and to convince myself that she wasn't dead.

I drove back through the night and trying to keep myself together. I could break down afterwards but not now.

_You're gonna be fine and I'm gonna see you soon._

That have been the words that haunted me on the ride back home.

After very long passed time I arrived in Mystic Falls. When I saw the sign that welcomed me here, I drove even faster.

The hospital was the best way to start. I sped through the halls and saw Meredith talking to some other doctor.

"Where is she?", I demanded.

"No Damon-"

"Where is she?", I repeated but Meredith stopped me.

"Wait! You need to know when Jeremy brought her in here earlier today her injuries were worse than I led on." She was standing in front of me and held me back to listen to her.

"It wasn't a concussion, it was a cerebral hemorrhage. Bleeding on the brain.", she ended breathlessly. I didn't get her. What did she wanna tell me?

"What are you saying?", I asked confused.

"He was so worried that I didn't wanna to tell him but I helped her. She needed my help."

For a second the world stopped in his axes.

When Elena had having a bleeding on the brain, Meredith helped her and Elena died it meant that..

"You _what_?", I asked her in disbelief and horror.

It was over. She was in transition.

Crestfallen I made my way to the morgue.

Yeah, fate really did know how to screw me and my entire life.


End file.
